tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramanik's Big Brother 6
''Ramanik's Big Brother 6: Cold War ''is the sixth season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on April 17th, 2015. This is the season six wiki page. Cast This season features 13 new houseguest. Coaches Theses are the coaches of season six Twist of the Season Cold War: 'This season three former houseguest are coming into to the Big Brother house to coach the new houseguest move through the whole Ramanik's Big Brother experience. The coaches are Daulton, Addrian, and Andrew. They'll be mentoring the new houseguest to stay on top of the battlefield. '''The Secret H.C.I.C.: '''One of the three coaches will be randomly selected to name a THIRD nominee for eviction. The only people safe from the H.C.I.C.'s nomination are the HOHs teammates. If the Power of Veto is used on the H.C.I.C.'s nominee then the H.C.I.C. will have to name a replacement nominee. '#SwitchTeams: 'The coaches had a chance to pick new team members. Team Daulton was originally consisting of Noah, Courtney, JB, and Jae with it's color being BLUE. Now it consist of Courtney, Mickie, and Andrea with it's color being PURPLE. Team Andrew was originally consisting of Adam, Natalie, Danny, and Jae with it's color being YELLOW. Now it consist of Jake, Natalie, and Noah with it's color being GREEN. Team Addrian was originally Andrea, Mickie, Cysco, and Trist with it's color being RED. Now it consist of Danny, Adam, and Jae with it's color being ORANGE. '''Coaches Comeback Challenge: '''The coaches of season six were told that one of them would be returning back into the game. In this Two Part Competition '''ADDRIAN '''became supreme by making it through both parts of the competition. Ending with Andrew receiving second place, and Daulton receiving fourth place. Since this was a comeback challenge the winning coach would receive a Head of Household. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Addrian *Most Power of Veto Wins- Andrea, Courtney, Jae, Natalie, and Noah *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Andrea, Courtney, Jae, Jake, Mickie and Noah *Most Post-Veto Nominations (Final HOH Nominations Counts For This)- Jae *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- Ashanti *Most Times the Veto was Used- 4 *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 2 *Most Total Votes to Evict- Danny (8) *Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- Ashanti and Natalie *Most Times The Votes were unanimous- Courtney, Noah and Jake *Most Times The Votes were not unanimous- Trist, JB *Most Days in the House- 24 Days *Most Immuned Houseguest- Adam, Jake, Natalie *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- Adam *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Ashanti and Trist *Last #TeamDaulton Player (Original Player Form Day 1)- Jae *Last #TeamAndrew Player (Original Player Form Day 1)- Andrew *Last #TeamAddrian Player (Original Player Form Day 1)- Mickie *Most H.C.I.C. Wins- Daulton, Andrew and Addrian Voting history The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. The last seven evictees of the season are the members of the ''Ramanik's Big Brother 6: Cold War jury, who vote for the winner during the Finale. Note: On Day 1 the coaches had to pick their players. Ashanti was the last one left standing, and was evicted immediately. She also gets a white box because she was not chosen to have a team. The '''BOLD is to indicate who the Head Coach In Charge nominated. On Day 4 after the Head of Household competition Cysco walked out of the competition, due to him being eliminated from misunderstanding a question of a challenge, and also by hearing that he was on the verge of being expelled from the competition. Due to not voting Danny receive a Penalty Vote until Final Five. On Week Four Natalie won a Luxury Competition. Courtney's eviction votes were shown because it was considered unanimous if Danny wouldn't have received his penalty votes. Since Danny and Mickie received two penalty votes from the past the starting vote for their eviction was 2-2 Andrea and Mickie decided to quit. Plus Natalie was expelled from the game. They will not be members of the jury. In TWO seasons in a row a Pre-Jury houseguest was asked to join the jury to replace a certain houseguest(s). Noah was asked to join the jury since by the Finale there would have been four members, but since the vote needs to be an odd number, Noah was asked to join. Before the Final HOH competition the Jurors were asked to send in Jury Statement Questionnaire's and failure to vote would result in a removal from Jury. By once again being inactive Danny was removed due to not following the rules.